


A spirit's infinite Soul

by Biomastre



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Drama, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Feral Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Invisible Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Other, Out of Character, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biomastre/pseuds/Biomastre
Summary: A fantasy universe where the world and time are reigned by gods and spirits,Our Moomintroll is the son of the chiefs of MoominValley, The Spring festival is in session when it is announced that the new Retainer of the Spirit of Spring will be announced during the next Autumn Equinox.
Relationships: Joxaren | The Joxter/Mymlan | The Mymble, Mumintrollet | Moomintroll & Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snorkfröken | The Snork Maiden, Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. The Spring Festival

Today was the spring festival. All of the inhabitants of the Moomin township could hear the song of the Spirit of spring, melting the snow, bringing back plants and animals from their slumber, letting life come back after a much needed rest.

This day, the whole village was gathered at the town center to participate in the festivities,

sharing the rest of their winter reserves after a long hibernation and telling their dreams all the while listening to the song of the god they all know, but forget during the colder months, while young children and adults alike were impatiently waiting for night to come, to listen to the town beauty and new priestess recite the sacred legends of their world.

Then, the song of Spring got stronger, announcing the start of the ceremony. The sun and Moon both appearing on the horizon, ready to listen once again to the story of the world.

All held their breath as a young masqued lady, wearing complicated clothes and jewelry, stepped on the plaza. Her clothing was yellow, complimenting her hair and tail, the most noticeable of all, was a simple golden ankle bracelet, a treasure shared by the priestesses each generation.

In her hands were held beautifully decorated texts, she was keeping them close to her chest, showing their importance, for her, but also for the rest of the village. 

She was accompanied by the chiefs, Pappan and Mamman, each holding chandeliers and guiding her to the cushions placed in the dead center of the decorated plaza while their son Moomin held a decorated stick in his hand, bells and decorations tingling as he shook them to the rhythm of the spring song.

The chiefs put down the chandeliers next to cushions as the lady sat down, still holding the texts close to her heart. 

Following the sound, the villagers tapped in rhythm awaiting for the reading to start. 

Pappan went to seize a low pedestal, to place it in front of the lady as Mamman handed the young maiden the baton their son was holding. The Priestess placed the texts on the pedestal and stood up, the baton held in front of her. 

She looked around, smiling at the people, both young and old, trying to get the knot in her chest to untie itself. When she felt ready, using the baton, she hit the ground in a rhythm, warning the people and spirits that the tale will start.

As she sat back down, no noise was heard, both the people and the nature silenced themselves to listen to the tale as old as the world. 

She started, reading in a smooth voice;

“The tale I am about to tell you is older than the world, open your ears and your hearts and listen, for the story.. Begins..”


	2. How the world came to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Priestess reads the Legend of how the world came to be

The Priestess started reading a orange and blue scroll;

"Long, long ago, when life was nothing like we have now. 

Only two spirits roamed the emptiness. The sun; the Mymlan, bringer of light and life, and the Moon; the Joxter, bringer of darkness and death."

"With nothing to do and infinity to get to hate each-other. They started a war between themselves, a constant and violent battle, it was the only thing they could do to stop their boredom.

But as they continued to fight, they spilt blood. 

The blood of the Sun creating the earth and fire; The blood of the Moon creating the water and wind.

Both mixing to create the universe, but, it was still far from the one we know today."

"When, finally, the spirits took some time to look around them, they found a single planet, Both burning and freezing by being so close to the Spirits. Finally something to quench their boredom.

The Mymlan got closer to the planet, observing it’s poor state, but as soon as she touched it, a volcano, born from her finger, erupted and the orb got engulfed into flames.

The Joxter, seeing the poor state of the young planet, pushed the sun away to reduce the heat she was producing, and embraced the orb to protect it from the heat. "

"But as quickly as the flames came, ice broke through the inferno and covered the planet in cold crystals. The heat from the Sun made the Joxter lose a single droplet of sweat, who then fell on top of the only form left visible through the ice, a single volcano, still heating up the center of the planet, creating a cover of snow, never melting, but battling with the lava for their territory."

"The spirits looked at each other and started circling the planet wanting to see how it’ll react to the switching of temperature. They went very slowly at the start, then adjusted the temperature until they created a rhythm, a dance, Creating the Day and Night cycle, letting the ice melt in the presence of the Sun and the earth cool down and rest in the presence of the Moon."

The whole town was silent, hanging on the lips of the young lady reading the legend everyone knew

"As time passed, the melted ice became rivers and oceans, the water carved shape into the earth, creating the mountains and hills. From the dirt grew plants who relished in the sun and rested under the moonlight. Then, from the heat provided by the volcano, creatures awakened in the sea and emerged looking to feed on the growing vegetation."

"Proud of their work, the Spirits looked at eachother, and realized, there was no reason for them to fight anymore, they started exchanging kind actions during their eternal dance, such as smiles and kind looks. They grew to appreciate each other more and more. And, one day, they tried to embrace themselves, stopping their waltz, relinquishing in each other's presence. But as soon as they stopped turning, the planet came back to its original state, both freezing and burning, destroying all of their hard work."

The public listening to the tale gasped and shed tears, compelled by the emotion carried in the reader's voice and the sad turning of events the legend took.

"As they looked in horror at the destruction they caused. A single tear fell from their eyes. Joining as it fell on the earth. From that tear grew a magnificent tree, covering the volcano with its roots, stopping the ever flowing lava and protecting the snow from melting by shading it from the light."

And with that, the Priestess finished reading the first scroll left by their ancestors.


	3. How the world came to be Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The priestess continues the telling of the legend.

As the Priestess took some time to regain her breath, Mamman served fresh water in a cup and approached the center of the plaza to offer it to the young girl, who accepted it graciously. 

As the maiden drank, some noise came back to the world, people were chattering, complimenting either the way the Priestess spoke, the way she brought life to the story or sharing their interpretation of how the Spirits looked like.

The young maiden looked around as she finished her drink, searching for her friend, looking for reassurance from him, Moomin seeing her eyes darting around the room made a waving gesture with his arms and giving her a thumbs up, telling her she was doing a good job.

Finally catching her friend’s gesture, she smiled and took another breath, preparing herself for a new round of reading aloud. She placed down her cup next to the cushions, the sound made by the contact silencing the chatter and returning everyone’s attention to her.

She grabbed a second scroll, this one decorated with multiple colors.

“Saddened by the state of the planet, the Spirits returned to their dance, trying to mend their mistake. But as much as they tried, no life came back to the lost orb.”

“On the edge of abandon, the two Spirits embraced each other again. As they let go, preparing for another era of war, the Sun bent down to the Moon’s level, giving him a loving kiss.”

The listeners all gasped at the scene described

“From the emotions shared in this embrace, Four soft specks of light parted from the two beings, two from the Sun and two from the Moon. “

“The first speck, it’s color a cold blue, landed on the snow covering the mountain.

From it was born the first Spirit, The Groke, a being made of ice and sadness

Whatever it touched froze and fell in a long slumber. The Sun and Moon assigned it to reign over the cold times to let the world rest in a deep sleep and night. Creating the Winter.”

“The second speck, tinted a golden brown, landed on the Mountain that was still standing.

From it was born the Second Spirit, Mymble, she was made of earth, minerals and kindness. 

When she touched the ground, the animals lost in the previous disaster came back to life and started roaming the planet anew. They assigned her to the time before the Winter to prepare the world for their long sleep and the afternoon. Creating Autumn.”

“Then the third speck, made of wild reds and oranges, landed on the Lava blocked by the Tree’s roots.

From it was born the Third Spirit, My, she was made of Fire and boldness.

The animal and plants she touched aged and evolved to be stronger.

They assigned her to the time before autumn to give free time for the world to grow and live before their long sleep and the midday. Creating Summer.”

“And finally, the last speck, tinged of a calm green, landed on the Tree holding all of the elements together.

From it was born the Fourth and final Spirit, Snukfin, made of wood and apprehension.

The ground it touched came to life and grew once again, stronger and healthier than ever before. They assigned them to the time after the Winter, waking up the fauna and flora after their sleep during the cold and the morning. Creating Spring.”

“And with that the cycle of Seasons was born, each taking over when the planet needed it.

And every hundred cycles or so, the Sun and Moon would meet to share a kiss or an embrace, each time creating new Spirits and Creatures.”

“First were the Stars, rulers of time, by themselves they created the months, weeks, days, hours, minutes and seconds, by so, helping the Seasons with their cycle.

Then were the Children of the Sun, sophisticated bipeds who shared the appearance of the Sun and the Spirits of Summer and Autumn. And the Children of the moon, wild spirits with changing images. They shared the appearance of the Moon and Spirits of Spring and Winter.”

“And thus our world, their masterpiece was created. The Children of the sun trived in the daylight and constructed villages. All living in communities, hating loneliness. While the Children of the Moon lived during the night, hidden away in secret places, detesting the company of other beings.”

“We, the descendants of the Sun, worship her and all of the First Spirits, we created temples in their image and swear to serve them in exchange of their gifts. On this day we celebrate the waking of Spring and soon we will celebrate all of the other seasons like we did for centuries and like we will do for the rest of our existence.”

The priestess read the last line of the scroll, face flushed at the effort she pulled during the reading and wrapped it, carefully, back into its original state. Having finished the telling of the legend, she was preparing herself to make an important announcement the Children of the Moon told her a few nights ago while she was working.


	4. An announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Priestess has an important announcement to make

“And, thus the tale is finished. Today we celebrate the birth of our world by giving our thanks to the Spirit of Spring, Snufkin. For helping the plants grow, blessing us with safe pregnancies, guiding us for healthy births. And for blessing us with our Marks, helping us find our soulmates.”

She took a breath, preparing herself for the speech she only had a few days to prepare

“During the next seasons we will celebrate the other Spirits. But this year will be out of the ordinary.” she announced

Every villager started gasping and asking why this year’s festival was so special, needing their attention to continue her speech, she coughed into her hand.

She stood up gracefully, every eyes on her actions, grabbing an enormous scroll from the stack that was sitting beside her, unraveling it, revealing a beautiful tapestry representing the Sun and Moon Spirits looking over the planet, a giant tree covering the top half. She then explained;

“The drapery you see here has been repaired specifically for this occasion. I was assigned to continue the repairs, after the last Priestess couldn’t fulfill her duties, and show it to you all on a very special day, which was chosen to be this year’s Spring festival.”

“As you all know, we built temples for the Spirits to reside in. We also select people every few decades so they can serve the Spirits in exchange of their gifts. We prepare them food, clean the buildings and transfer information between them and the village.”

The public nodded in anticipation for the news as she rolled back the tapestry into its protected state.

“The only Spirit not following that rule is Snufkin. Sharing more traits with the Children of the Moon, he refuses that we send him more than one person. So when our Elders have to choose their retainer, the choice is difficult.”

“They have to follow precise directions so as to not anger or bring the ire of Snufkin to our village. I announce to you, today, that the next retainer for the Spirit of Spring has been chosen, and that the elders will descend from the Mountain on the Autumn equinox to announce their choice.”

She bent down, taking back the scrolls into her arms. Carefully stood up and bowed to the villagers saying;

“Thank you for listening to me tonight, I hope to be as good of a Priestess as my predecessor. You shall return to the festivities. I bid you all a good rest of the night and a peaceful spring.”


	5. A moment of doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Priestess comes back to her home, worry in her mind

And with that the Priestess stepped off the plaza, walking calmly towards the library, aka her and her brother’s home.   
Looking around as the villagers returned to their activities, wondering who will be the chosen retainer and exchanging rumors about the Spirit of Spring.

She sighed, knowing most of them were false. When she entered the library she found her brother working on decoding texts, it seemed he forgot about the festival, and as she looked at his face, that he forgot to eat, again.

She directed herself to the back of the building to put the scrolls on her desk. Continuing on her route she arrived at her room, the door, almost hidden under a mountain of papers, was decorated with tiny plant-like paintings, she rememored herself of her childhood, when her parents were still here. “Damned be The Groke!” she muttered

Shaking her head, she took off her mask, plus the jewelry that weighed down her tail and looked in the mirror. There she was, Snorkmaiden, the beauty of the village, as everyone calls her.   
She sighed as she got out of her ceremonial gown, it was too heavy for her to wear it all night.  
Wearing only her green underdress she grabbed her favorite comb and started to brush her long, blonde hair.  
Doubts about her new role arose as she examined her features in the reflective glass of her mirror. 

“Am i really worthy of being a Priestess? Won’t I accidentally offend the Spirits and ruin the years of harmony we had? What if the Spirits were wrong about me?” As the thoughts continued to circle in her head, she started pulling on the strands of hair that were too long for her fringe. 

A knock at her door startled her, completely shutting the thoughts up. She hesitated to open her door when a voice on the other side called;  
“Good evening Maiden! Are you ready to go to the festival with me?” It was Moomin, she promised to come to the festivities with him after the speech. She almost forgot about him.

She quickly rearranged her hair and tail, making sure she was presentable and answered;  
“I almost am, wait a minute, I need to finish changing!.”  
She put on a light pink dress, the color much more suiting with her fur for her taste, before opening the door, revealing a smiling Moomin, holding something behind his back.

“You can come in, I have to redo my makeup, and we still have time before the festivities are finished, you know how everyone loves to party here.” she said with a tired smile

“Oh of course.” answered Moomin as he entered, looking around for a spot to sit in while Snorkmaiden finished preparing.

The young maiden sat back down at her vanity, removing the makeup that was hiding her marks.  
“Oh!” said Moomin standing up and showing a box to Snorkmaiden from the reflection of the mirror “I almost forgot, happy late birthday!”

She turned around and gently took the box from Moomin’s paws.

“I was starting to think you forgot about it” she complained playfully “Thank you Moomin!”  
She stood up, rubbing her muzzle with his before sitting next to him on her bed. Opening the box to discover decorated brushes and different colored powders  
“I asked The Hemulen to make new colors for you last summer. It took quite some time to make all of the powders, and to find the plants, we couldn’t finish before winter-” he cut himself before getting launched in a rant “But there they are, just for you!” 

She picked up the brushes, looking over the tiny details and caressing the soft fur used for the point. “They are lovely Moomin, thank you! Sincerely!” she said as she laid on his shoulder affectionately, passing her hand on his cheek to place a kiss under his eye.

“I hope we made the right colors, I wanted to choose the ones that would go the best with your hair and eyes..” He looked at her, noticing the sad look she was wearing “ Hey now, you know you can tell me when something’s wrong, i’ll always be there for you..”

“My knight in shining armor..” she joked “Always here to save the maiden in distress.”

“I’m being serious Maiden, what’s troubling you, tell me..” he insisted, worry carried in his tone.

“It’s just that..” she hesitated “What if I make a mistake and ruin everything for everyone! You know how sensible the Spirits are! I’m scared i’ll offend them or make them hate us with a stupid mistake.” she started to cry her head in her hands “I don’t even know if i want to be a priestess!”

Moomin took her hands carefully, as if she was a porcelain doll and said with a calm voice;  
“And I know you’ll be a perfect one. You’ve always dreamed to follow in the footsteps of your mother and I can assure you that even IF you make a mistake, which you’ll never do, the Spirits won’t be able to hold anything against you, you’re too perfect.” he reassured

“Thank you Moomin.. Although… You should work on your compliments if you want to become a great chef.” she said with a laugh  
Moomin’s face became red under his fur out of embarrassment, he pushed Snorkmaiden from his shoulder and said “I’m not sixteen yet, my path hasn’t been chosen by the Spirits.”

“I know, but seeing how things are going, you’ll be the next one.. Or a storyteller. Your father has taught you well, you’ll be one of the best ones I bet!” She sat back up at her vanity to finish her makeup to make herself presentable, and accentuated her marks with the new makeup.

They continued to discuss little nothings, enjoying their time together .  
They didn’t notice a shadow coming closer to the window..


	6. A "little" scare

“You know I could be an adventurer too!” exclaimed Moomin 

“You bet! You’ll have no chance of surviving without somebody at your side to help you!” answered Snorkmaiden

“And what makes you think that?” said Moomin, crossing his arm at her

“The fact that you can’t even cook eggs without supervision.” stated the maiden

Moomin was about to retort with a (certainly) clever comeback when a knock was heard.  
Surprised, Snorkmaiden stood up and opened her bedroom door, thinking it was her brother, but was baffled by the loss of a person behind the door. She looked at Moomin, worried, and another knocking was heard. This time they were able to locate where the sound came from. It was from the window next to her bed. The two teens tried to look at what was making the sound. But all they saw was two pairs of glistening eyes hidden in the shadows.

Silently, Moomin grabbed the lamp that was sitting on Snorkmaiden’s nightstand, shielding her with his arm, and approached it to the window. Revealing a young girl in a red dress standing on all four to the windowsill. Surprised by her sudden appearance the two teens screamed and fell on the ground.

The little girl started laughing loudly and gestured to the window, making the motion of opening it. Moomin sat up and unlocked it, recognizing the kid and said.

“You know, My, doors are here for a reason!”

“I know but it’s funnier like that” answered the girl as she sat more comfortably on the sill, legs dangling outside and tail waving about “Anyways. What are y’all doing in here? We’ve been waiting for you.”

“We were having a private discussion.” said Snorkmaiden “ You know, like couples do, not that you’d know anything about romance.”

“Ewwww.. Thank the Spirits I stopped you then.” My stood up, arms crossed “Could the two lovebirds hurry it up? I was able to get Sniff out of his cave and I don’t know how long I can endure his whining.” 

“Oh so that’s what it was!” exclaimed Maiden

“What was what?”

“The glowing orbs in the dark, it was Sniff eye’s reflecting the light from my room.”

“Yeah but weren’t there two pair of them?” asked Moomin, looking out of the window, into the darkness of the forest, only the sound of her earrings tingling making her presence known

“Oh right that!” answered My “ I got someone i would like you to meet! We’ll be outside, don't make me wait any longer!” and with that, she jumped off the windowsill, disappearing into the night

“Welp, if we don’t want her to prank us later we should hurry” laughed Maiden “Thanks for comforting me my knight in shining armor”

“You are very welcome sweet maiden” responded Moomin, placing a kiss on her paw

“Ugh I can still hear you!” screamed My from outside

The teens laughed and Maiden put on some long open socks , their color matching with her dress, to finish her outfit and grabbed the arm Moomin was offering her, passing through the library to join their friends waiting outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the lateness of this chapter, it took quite some time to write the last one and i needed a little break. Plus i decided to work on the place where the story takes place and making a map of it was very hard for me since I'm not the greatest at backgrounds. I'll be making an ask blog where I'll post updates and images for the AU / Story


	7. A new friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moomin and Snorkmaiden meet My's brother for the first time as Sniff is scared out of his mind

As the two lovers stepped out of the building, they were met by the scared face of Sniff, hiding behind the pillars surrounding the entrance. He looked very panicked as Moomin approached him and asked;

“Hey Sniff, what’cha doing here?”

"Shhh! You’ll reveal my position!” said Sniff, trying to hide himself from something, he would have done a good job, his body was the same color as the wood of the pillar, if not for his bright clothes.

“What are you hiding from? I don’t see anything dangerous out here.” asked Snorkmaiden while looking for the apparent threat

“I’m hiding from Him.” whispered Sniff, his wings trembling with fear

“Who?!” asked both teens in unison, exasperated with the mystery Sniff kept up for no reason

“Him!” simply answered the Spirit while pointing at the forest

The two Children of the Sun looked at the direction Sniff was pointing at only to see two glowing orbs staring back at them. A chill ran down their spine as the orbs moved closer to the edge of the forest.  
Then a jingling sound was heard as My ran to them with an angry look on her face, coming from the spot where the eyes stood, ever watching.

“Sniff you wimp! I told you he’s inoffensive! Come out of there!” she yelled at the Spirit

“No! He’s too scary! i’m sure that if I let my guard down he’ll eat me!” he yelled back then pointed at the forest and said “I’ll let you know that I have no meat on my bones and I’m sure I taste very bad so don’t try to eat me monster!”

A loud cackling laugh came from the forest as My started to laugh too. She gestured to the pair of eyes to come closer as she announced, stretching her arm to the forest ;

“I present to you my little bro’ Snu-..Snus! He’s a traveler and he came to the Island to visit me and my siblings. I wanted us to spend the festival together so he can enjoy the festivities and learn about the village.”

A tall Solis stepped out, a decorated hat and long, untamed, honey colored hair covering his face. He was wearing an oversized mustard pullover, short grey pants and red boots, used by the travel he did during his life.  
He raised a gloved paw and said in a low voice “Good evening..” and added after My kicked his leg “Nice to meet you.. Hoping we’ll spend a good festival night together..”

The teens stood still, intimidated by the sheer height of the man standing in front of them.

“Are you sure he’s your brother?” jocked Moomin, trying to clean the air a bit  
“And why are you doubting me?” asked My eyebrows raised

Moomin simply pointed between the both of them with both his arms, trying not to laugh

“I can understand why you would think that.” answered the tall Solis, bending down and crouching to pat the head of his big sister “I myself would doubt she even was my ‘big’ sister sometimes. Seeing her size and fiery temperament.” he laughed while ending his sentence

“Yeah right!” bickered My back, trying to shove away her brother’s paw away from her head

“Oh! We haven’t presented ourselves!” interrupted Snorkmaiden “I’m Snorkmaiden and the charming Solis next to me is Moomin. The wimp that IS STILL HIDING! Is Sniff. Pleased to meet you.” She said bowing gracefully, holding up the side of her dress

Snus stood back up to return her gesture, bowing down so low that his had almost fell off of his head and asked;  
“You’re the Priestess who read tonight right? You did a really good job. And the tapestry you mended looked very well made.”

“Oh yes it was me! You were here during the reading? I didn’t see you in the public.” answered Maiden with a blush

“I was with My but I overheard when you started and got curious.” stated Snus scratching his neck in shyness

“Sooo… Shall we head to the festivities or are we just gonna continue standing here wasting time?” interrupted My

“Yeah we should hurry! There’s so much things we can do!” said Moomin grasping Snorkmaiden’s paw and guiding the group to the plaza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna continue posting this fic and editing some chapters afterward since the story and details will be evolving, so if some parts don't make sense don't worry.  
> Children of the Sun is now shortened to : Solis, Children of the Moon are still named Spirits


	8. Dried fruits?

As the growing group started their short walk towards the plaza, Moomin kept stealing glances in the direction of the Traveler, fiddling with his short cream colored hair, too shy to start a conversation with the newcomer.

He started to wonder what types of adventure he lived, what dangers he encountered and what type of people existed outside of the island. Come to think of it, somebody coming by the island would have created a big commotion. How did he even arrive on the island? No boats were reported passing near the island the past few days.. Did he come from the Spirit Island? No, no way. Nobody in the village would even try to cross the bridge seeing the number of feral Spirits roaming on the other side.. He grasped Snorkmaiden’s paw tighter at the thought of what could be living there.

“Hey I was wondering..” he asked, stopping in his tracks, grabbing the attention of the Traveler “When did you arrive here? My parents didn’t hear of any boats arriving, much less any newcomers to the island.” 

“Oh.. I arrived by the small island instead of the main one. I didn’t want to grab everyone’s attentio-” answered Snus, adjusting his hat over his eyes

“Yeah he’s pretty shy, too shy for my opinion!” said cut My, cutting Snus in his explanation

“I’ll have to disclose your presence to my parents if you don’t mind, we prefer to know how many people are here so we can be sure everyone is cared for during festivities.” said Moomin looking back at the adventurer before asking the question that itched in his mind 

“So how was that island? I heard there were lots of Spirits wandering there.”

“Oh those are inoffensive during the day so he was fine.” answered My before Snus could and complained “Come on hurry your butts i don’t want to miss the food!” 

She climbed on her brother’s clothes until she was sitting on his shoulders, My then grabbed his long ears and pulled them forwards as if she was riding an animal, directing him to walk. Snus didn’t mind and made sure she wouldn’t fall as he started walking, the rest of the group following, looking at the small Solis amazed by the fact her brother didn’t even flinch at her behavior.

They continued walking towards the plaza, which was only a few more meters further, exchanging pleasantries with the newcomer, when said person asked while scratching his chin ;

“What type of money do you use here? To buy food and other stuff, I mean..”

“Oh, there’s no need for such things here. We each help the Village thrive in our own ways, with some barter for some more rare things.” answered Snorkmaiden with a wave of her free paw

“Yes, the only people that don’t quite help to keep the place afloat are the pilgrims that come to see the temples or the travelers like you. For them we need some kind of trade to not overflow our balance.” continued Moomin “They offer us some type of paper or circular shinies for food. We accept the metal pieces because they can be very useful for the making of jewelry, since we don’t have this type of metals here.. And some of the stock they have during their travel for the foods we don’t have here. My parents believe that everything you need to survive has to be free. And rightly so.” 

He fiddles with the hem of his green shirt, thinking about what to add next “On the main lines, almost only houses, materials and services use trading here.”

“That’s quite an interesting system.. Some of the places I visit have everything under some kind of price, even walking into some places.” stated Snus, hands searching for something in his side bag “Do you think that dried fruits could be used for trading here?”

The traveler takes his paw out of the bag and approaches Moomin as they enter the plaza, he hands a multitude of different dried berries to the Solis, some the young Moomin never saw before.

“Oh wow! Where did you get this type of fruit? I’m sure the people of the island will go crazy after them!” exclaimed Moomin turning the colored berries in his paw, tasting one “They taste so sweet too! I think you’ll be able to get good deals tonight.”

“May i taste them too?” asked Snormaiden with big eyes

“Of course, you’re my sister's friend, feel free to eat as much as you want.” answered the traveler with a big smile

The discussion of the group started grabbing the attention of the few people that had food stands for the festival. Noticing this, Moomin took the directive to show the games that the night offered to the newcomer to get the night to continue along without any problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn my chapters are pretty short huh?  
> Sorry for the late chapter, i got myself sick from eating too much and couldn't look at a screen without feeling sick for a few days ^^'

**Author's Note:**

> This story was first imagined a few months ago but was concertized after a dream i had of it.  
> I plan on making this story a real book (changing the characters of course, this is why they'll be out of character. I am simply re-imagining them into the universe i created).


End file.
